choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Fierro
Damon, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the Head of House Fierro and the Regent and Renza's father. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Damon has blue eyes, gray hair, and fair skin. He has a short beard and mustache. He wears a dark brown doublet with gold clasps. Personality Damon does not like change and believes the classes should stay separate. He feels superior as part of the nobility. As Renza states, the subtle art of diplomacy has never been his strong point. He is an ambitious man, as he has spent approximately twenty years positioning his children in court to gain Queen Kendra's favor. However, because the Queen is dead, he does not need to abide by her wishes any longer and does not feel honor-bound to follow her wishes. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 17: Unity (Mentioned) Relationships King/Queen Regent King/Queen-Regent is Damon's choice for future Head of House Fierro. As The Regent puts it, it would make Damon proud to have the Fierro name on Cordonia's throne although they do not get along. Renza says that Damon would never stand in the way of a Fierro taking the throne no matter who The Regent shares a bed with. In Chapter 6, this proves to be untrue as Damon strips The Regent of title and position because he/she has feelings for you. He tells his child that if The Regent changes his/her mind and denounces you, he will reconsider. Renza Fierro Renza is Damon's daughter. She is upset by his favoritism of The Regent but loves her twin, so she does not "fight" outright to become Head of House but instead manipulates situations underhandedly. In Chapter 3, she states that she is already married for House Fierro's benefit. In Chapter 6, knowing that Damon dislikes you and knowing that her twin is in love with you, she orchestrates a meeting between you and her twin where her twin confesses his/her feelings and loses Damon's respect and approval. Damon arranged Renza's marriage, and admonishes her in Chapter 11 when he discovers she has cheated on her husband with Cyrus. She states he and his family will never hear more than a dirty rumor started by the court gossip. Cyrus Vescovi With Cyrus Vescovi, Damon tries to squash your House's petition. Your Character From the beginning, Damon is against you and your House's petition to join the Noble Houses of Cordonia. In Chapter 3, he warns you against starting anything with The Regent and kills the captured prey at the end of the Hunt to threaten you. In Chapter 6, when The Regent confesses his/her feelings for you, you are unable to convince Damon to keep The Regent as his heir. If you choose to say that someone else has your heart, Damon almost pities The Regent for throwing away his/her future for you, a person that does not return said feelings. If you choose to say that The Regent was Queen Kendra's choice, he tells you that House Fierro no longer needs her approval. Pompadour Damon has a dislike for Pompadour as he does for most animals. During a banquet scene, if you unleash Pompadour, he will refer to the dog as an "oversized hamster" and demand to know who is behind its unaccompanied presence - especially if Pompadour has run towards him. Gallery Other Looks Miscellaneous TRM Fierro Sun Pendant.jpg|Sun Pendant Trivia *His crimes include treason and incitement to violence. *At the end of Chapter 17, it is stated that he eventually passed away due to an unknown illness. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased